thequietspitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hymn
Intro Hymn is a tiefling cleric - apparently of Serefal - who is currently travelling with Godric and Ignatious. Doorways are not their friend. Description Appearance 6' - 6'10" with horns Small round spectacles, long, antelope-like horns that sweep up from their forehead, sometimes with a pencil or key dangling from them. The knee-length white robe they wear over their armor is usually marred by grass stains, and has little embroidery detail of leaves and flowers on the hem. Personality The Story So Far Background Hymn grew up in Elenwake, where their father works as a guard and their step-father is a cleric of Serefal. Their mother is a human noble of the Icaecia Court in Chalcedon. Hymn has had some degree of unpredictable magical power since childhood. It seems likely that they inherited this from their father. They have stated that they only studied Elvish, and "just kind of know" Abyssal and Sylvan. Hymn trained under the clerics in their home town and has spoken of being raised in a temple, but admits they do not really believe in the tenets of Serefal. Despite this, they came into some presumably divine powers "a couple of years ago," soon after finding their holy symbol. Around the age of seventeen, Hymn spent an extended stay with their mother in Icaecia. They described this as "very memorable" but admitted to being homesick. Prologue Prior to meeting the party, Hymn was travelling north with no specific destination in mind, citing "Cleric Stuff." Relationships Parents Hymn regularly writes letters to their mother, father, and step-father detailing their adventures. They send three separate letters due to the likelihood that their father has been posted away from home. Ignatious Hymn isn't sure what to do with the aloof Ignatious, and for a time took impressing him as a personal challenge. After a long parade of failed attempts, they have given up this quest. Ironically, Hymn was too busy berating themself to accept either time Ignatious offered a genuine compliment--once when they were the last one standing in the battle at the Brine, and again when Hymn nearly held off two cacklers alone in the Sapphire Tower. The growing tension between the two exploded into outright hostility after rescuing Godric from a demiplane, though they reconciled shortly after. Satoshi Satoshi's scholarly interest in nature would have delighted Hymn enough on its own, but even more so did the half-elf's faith in Hymn's self-assigned purpose. Satoshi's assurance that they're making the world a better place has helped fend off doubt that Hymn leaving home had any point. Hymn confided in Godric about the small crush they found themselves with after the conversation, though feels awkward about the age gap. Satoshi left a note for Hymn at the library before leaving Daelin, sharing his destination and more reassurance. Character Information Abilities * Hymn claims they wake up each morning to find they know a new spell, only to have forgotten one from the day before. Ignatious and Godric are wary and intrigued. * Although Hymn can speak Abyssal, they don't know what language it is. They assume that it is to do with their tiefling heritage, as their father can also speak it. * Hymn is a talented artist and keeps a sketchbook. They primarily draw botanical studies, but are also talented at drawing people. Nature Cleric Channel Divinity Hymn assumed at first that their powers were granted by Serefal, the nature deity that is worshiped in Elenwake. The more they ponder this alongside the doubt they harbor regarding Serefal, the less they think this is the case. * Charm Plants and Animals Spells Hymn is perplexed by why their spells sometimes seem unreliable. They came up with a theory that the spells draw their power from the forests, rather than a deity. Cantrips * Druidcraft * Spare the Dying * Toll the Dead 1st Level Access to all Cleric spells 2nd Level Access to all Cleric spells Items Equipment * Staff of Flowers * Hand Axe * Shortsword * Shield * Light Crossbow + 15 Bolts * 3x Javelin * Cloak of Billowing * Clockwork Amulet * Holy Symbol ** A mossy rock with a butterfly symbol, found in the forest near Elenwake, estimated 275-300 years old Supplies * Tent * Healing Potion * Sewing Kit ** Can mend one item per short rest or two during 'light activity' portion of long rest * Packet of seeds ** Contains lavender, sage, wisteria, ivy, and moss seeds Other * Hymn's Journal * Ular's Ring * Necklace with hammered leaves detail * 2x Shard Guardian spikes * Bora's pottery * Letter from Satoshi Miscellaneous * Hymn is left-handed. * They don't drink alcohol. * Hymn is a little claustrophobic but is embarrassed about this, given their Chalcedonian roots. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Clerics Category:Player Characters Category:Tieflings Category:Residents of Elenwake Category:Residents of Chalcedon